


Blue Foods

by Karios



Category: Everybody Loves Raymond
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: “Have you ever noticed how few blue foods there are?”





	Blue Foods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyflowersinherhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/gifts).



> Despite having wanted to gift you fic for ages, I had trouble deciding on a plot, so I used your penname for inspiration.

“Have you ever noticed how few blue foods there are?” Ray asked as they're getting into bed one night.

Debra took a moment to contemplate her answer as she slid under the covers. Her goal was whatever response that might get her husband off this subject more quickly. It wasn't that she hated Ray's musings, but it was late and she was tired and tomorrow was a Monday. “Yes, Ray, I've noticed.”

“I looked it up. It's something about blue light being hard to reflect. And wavelights.”

“Fascinating, Ray,” she said in a tone that was not in the least fascinated.

“Aren't you gonna ask me why I was researching blue food?”

Debra could hear the pout on his face and gave in. “Okay. Why the sudden interest in food science?”

“All the kids are having to bring in different colored foods as part of some nutrition project. Michael and Geoffrey got blue. Do you think the teacher's got something against them because there's two of them?”

“What?” Debra asked in the slightly squeaky tone she’d developed just for insane things Barones say.

“You know, she just thought give the twins the hard color. Two boys, twice as much work.”

“Ray,” she scoffed, lifting her head off the pillow. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“What?” he whined. “Name another good reason our boys could have ended up with the worst color.”

“Luck. They probably drew blue out of a hat or something,” Debra countered breezily. “Rotten luck does check out around here.”

“Aha!” Ray said triumphantly. “You admit it's unfair.”

“No. Look, we'll pick up some blueberries, blue corn tortilla chips, and bleu cheese dip. That’s three blue foods. Easy.”

“How do you do that?”

“Finishing homework is my superpower,” Debra muttered.

“Love you, Wonder Momma.”

“I love you too, Super Daddy.”


End file.
